Atlantis: Heritage
by Hello2036
Summary: The story takes place after the planet expedition. Jim's father seems to have an obsession with the legendary Atlantis, and the whole family bloodline was connected to it. Will the two discover the truth of many Mystery? Death of Milo's parent? Who is Pleiades Hawkins? And what part do they serve in the legend of Atlantis? The Adventure begins, 1914 "The Benbow Inn" Montressor
1. Prologue

Prologue

". . . In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depth of the sea." ~Plato 360 B.C.

The peaceful ocean was disturbed by a bright light, followed by flying troops of ketaks and leviathans, escaping a gigantic tsunami behind them.

"You fool! you've destroyed us all" the commander yelled to his fellow soldiers in despair "We must warn Atlantis...too late" the group replies when the wave quickly swallows them up.

Three ketaks barely escaped the disastrous fate and reached the coastline of Atlantis, but the wave follows them in no time. A dark shadow approaches the outer ring of Atlantis, the city screams when a red beam warns the danger from above.

"Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!" The operators send warnings to the rest of the city, the crowds quickly ran into the royal district.

"This way your highness quickly!" The royal guards urge the King and his family to safety. "Kida come on!" The queen tries to pull her Daugther from a toy she dropped. "Kinda just leave! there's no time..." the queen's attention was drawn away as a bright light shines on her from the sky above. The red beams turn blue and focused on the queen, she starts to levitate to the light.

"Mother!" The princess tries hard to hold on her slowly levitating mother, a silver bangle left the princesses little hand when she loses hold of her mother. "Mother!" The princess screams in tears the queen disappeared in the bright light. Stone Giants begin to generate shields of light covering the central ring of Atlantis. The king runs to his daughter as he covers her eyes with his arm. "Close your eyes, Kida! look away!" The shields join with the light above, creates a burst of light.

The city centre gently sinks into the ground, the wave swelled everything, buildings and sculptures, and citizens of despair.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strangers in The Benbow

Jim Hawkins, 16 years of age, spacer, engineer and innkeeper of The famous Benbow Inn of Montressor.

A few months ago, the boy returned from an exciting and yet character-building expedition to the legendary treasure planet. The expedition went well except the fact they survived a supernova under their nose, and a lovely event of mutiny by space pirates, whom lead by anyone but his mentor - John Silver.

Through all the disastrous things happened, Jim does found his purpose in life and his own future. Finally, they do discover the legendary treasure planet. . . which blown up under their feet as the pirates set off a self-destruction device. Jim was lucky enough to survive the explosion with help from John Silver, Dr Doppler and captain Amelia(Who's now Captain Amelia Doppler).

Silver offered Jim a sum of the treasure from his coat and lucky that handful of treasure is enough to fund the expedition and rebuild the inn which was burnt down by Silver himself.

Jim was introduced to the interstellar academy by captain Amelia, and now on his 1 year waiting before school starts.

"A purp pie serve with tea right Captain Doppler?" Jim writes down the order in front of a cat-like lady on the table in front of him. "Yes please Mr Hawkins, and please don't have me repeat I'm Mrs Doppler when I'm off duty." Amelia cheers with the boy.

"Aye Captain!" Jim saluted with his charming smile as he returned to the kitchen.

"Jim changed a lot after the journey captain, I thank you so much for returning my son to me." Said Sarah when she serves Amelia her dinner. "Mrs Hawkins, you do realise we are the one who owes our life to your son. Our survival of that blasted planet is all thanks to his ludicrous and surprisingly effective ideas." Amelia replies. The ladies continued their topic as Jim finished his job and returns to his room.

There's raining outside the inn, Jim walks upstairs to his room. The room looks the same way before he departed for the expedition, his solar surfer on the right side with his cupboard, his father's blueprints on his desk, and his solar pistol hold by a sexy woman on his bed?

"James Pleiades Hawkins?" Asked the woman with a smooth and low voice, she seductively points the pistol at the boy. Jim was shocked by the picture "yes, ah...I'm Hawkins..ah...Jim, please call me Jim." The lady turns on the lamp, Jim realised she's on a bathrobe. The boy stepped back to close the door quietly behind him, how would he explain this to his mother if she saw this? "So, who send you my lady? I don't recall ordering any services?" The boy slowly walks to his desk. "My name is Helga, my employer send me to find a family friend of his." Helga reply with the pistol pointing between Jim's legs. Jim have never expected this kind of picture in his life, a lady appears on his bed mostly naked, with a pistol pointing at his all goods. "So, what's the name of this person you're looking for miss?" The boy nervously seeks under the blueprints on the table, found a small remote under the papers, Helga pulls the trigger of the pistol. "James Hawkins, son of Pleiades Hawkins," said Helga as she sticks the pistol to Jim's groin. "And what would you do when you find him?" Jim's voice shaking in fear and embarrassment, "I will do him many this...and that...and that's all you need to know." Helga fires the pistol.

Nothing happens, the pistol shots nothing. Helga looks at the boy, Jim is holding a green light device. "Solar EMP jammer, disable all solar devices in 3 meters." Jim smiles in victory. Helga throws away the pistol, Jim kick her back. Jim tries to jump over and take her down, Helga throws her robe on the boy's face. Helga is in sports underwear, she humps on Jim with a small pistol she hides under her robe earlier. Jim grab the wrench on the ground, as he tries to hit her face till he feels something metal touches his groin again.

"Jim! Are you ok?" The door banged open as Dr Doppler ran in pyjamas with his lamp, Doppler freezes as he sees Jim under Helga. "Oh pardon me Jim, but seems you're UNDERAGE for such excitement, you think?" Doppler said. Jim heard running on the stairs "I heard fighting here, what's going on?" Amelia rushed in. "Amelia, is Jim alright? What happened?" Sarah comes in behind Amelia.

In the past 16 years, Jim Hawkins never feels like this much he'd like to grab his solar pistol and shot himself on his head. First, he got his room break-in by a lady who now humps on him with a gun on his groin, then his friends and mother all witness this worst moment 2 steps from his sight. "Hel, Is that you?" Sarah broke the dead air. "Good evening Sarah, good to see your boy grows so...mature." Helga stands up leaving Jim in confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grim news

Jim walk downstairs, Helga and the rest of Jim's family is gathering around a table. "It was a test, my boy," said Helga"you can still adopt a child if the worst case happened." Helga smiled in the face of the boy and his mother. "Yeppy" Jim sit on the table exhausted. "Hel, what sent you? I thought the world shouldn't know about our technology just yet?" Sarah asked she serves Helga a bowl of soup "clam chowder, old recipe from Boston. I know it will take time to adopt the flavor of this planet." Said Sarah. Helga tasted the soup, "Same as old days, I bet Pleiades liked this." The air gets heavier. It's been many years Jim's father left the inn to an expedition to nowhere, no news from him for 6years. "I'm sorry Sarah, we can't find his body." Helga delivers a grim news. Sarah covers her face, Jim sit next to her, tears drop from the face of mother and son.

Pleiades's last expedition got struck by an unexpected storm, half of the crew didn't-survive the night, including him and his friends who lead the expedition. "That night, Mr Thatch wakes me and other crew, send us all to a lifeboat. Mr Hawkins said he'd never leave until all crews are secure." Helga starts describing the last night of the father. Jim never expected his father to be the hero type, only thought he set his feet on something that he'd never return for. "What about Thaddeus?" Asked Sarah, "we pick him up from the water, his unconscious and never wakes." Helga replies.

"Where is that expedition lead to?" Jim is eager to know what his long-gone father was discovering with his life. "Atlantis!" Helga and Sarah said at the same time. "Is it Hel? They finally set off a crew for it?" Sarah ask. "Yes." Said Helga.

"Mr Hawkins has a strange connection to the legend, his knowledge and technology from nowhere." Helga looked around, "this place is like the paintings of the legend comes to life, and those blueprints from the boy's desk." Helga looks at Jim. Jim was further confused, "you're here to take Jim aren't you?" Said Sarah. Helga place her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "it's his heritage, the devices will only awaken to his bloodline." Said Helga. Sarah takes off her ring, the ring was carved from a blue crystal "this belongs to your father, this should lead you to earth." She hands the ring to her son. "Jim, you have the makings of greatness in you. Go finish what your father started." Sarah hugs her son, seeing his father in him. Jim place the ring in his pocket, and he starts preparing for the new expedition.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Expedition begins

Helga stayed at the inn for 1 week, spent no little time in laser shooting. Jim is very excited for the coming expedition, Amelia and Delbert agree to travel with him for assistance. Ben stay behind to take care of the hotel with Sarah, as morph turns into little Jim to cheer up Sarah when she misses her son.

"How are we travelling to earth?" Jim asks, "the crystal will activate a portal for us to travel secretly." Helga answered. Jim is no stranger to portal travelling, he opened one on treasure planet which saved his life. "Solar arms ready, you sure we need that firepower?" Delbert asks Amelia when he helps her load her boxes of solar arms and gears on the boat "I got a feeling we need lots of firepower for this expedition, it will make me feel better if the laser cluster could make it on time.", "Least we need information to the place"Dr Doppler has his books on a big luggage and throw on the boat. "Come back in one piece, sang don't blow up Atlantis!" Sarah sees Jim enter the boat. "I won't let you down mom, I'd never let you down again." Jim release the solar sail, the boat levitate and ready to depart.

There's a slot on the control of the boat, looks different to any standard boats. " place the ring here" said Helga. Jim place Sarah's ring into the slot, the crystal ring shoots a beam, create a portal in front of the boat, to an oceanic planet. "Once we set foot on earth, you will all remain dead silent to what's happened here." Said Helga. The group sail into the portal, Jim sees his mother and Ben waving hands before the portal close behind him. Once the portal closed, the ring turns into dust.

The four sail to a small old harbour, an old man waved his hand at them. "Mr Whitmore, I brought you the boy." Said Helga, "Good, return to Rourke tonight before he grew suspicious." Jim heard the old man whispering to Helga. "Ah! what's your name boy?" Mr Whitmore turns to Jim, "Jim Hawkins, sir. And here's Captain Amelia Doppler and her husband Dr Doppler." Jim reply.

"Greetings and welcome Doctor, and Ms Captain." Whitmore kisses Amelia's hand "it's Mrs. Captain if I may" Amelia replies. "Ah, son of old Hawkins. He's an old friend of mine, I even had a crush on him at my young days." Whitmore tells Jim the history of three-man seeking Atlantis on their way to the mansion, Jim realises the old man is wearing an earring on his right ear, with the same stone made Sarah's ring. "Where did you get that Mr Whitmore?" Jim asked the old man. "It's the last thing your father left behind." Whitmore was Pleiades's assistant long ago, he was also on the ship when the incident happened. "I was the operator of that ship, the last thing I remembered is old Pleiades knocked me off and throw me on a boat, young Helga was on my side when I regained my consciousness," Whitmore recalled the night of chaos, he was the one who found the body of Thaddeus, and he is the last survivor of the founders of the expedition.

The group enter a mansion, "A decent place, decent and functional" said Amelia. Jim takes his seat on the floor next to the fire stove. "I built the portal with old Pleiades, yet I lack the blood to open it, the time Helga enters the portal was the only chance." He handed out a bandage with dried blood on it. "A genetic identity device, we don't see this kind on Montressor." the cloth and the devices on the ship gain Delbert's attention. "Pleiades knows one day you will return to his job if he fails. He kept this cloth and a fraction of the crystal in the mansion. Glad it has not been a waste of time." Whitmore looks at Jim, the boy has his father's face, with his mother's sky-blue eyes, tears drop from the old man's eye "I wish to stay on that ship, with the two I value most." The old man has his hands leaning on the boy's face. Old memories flowing over the two, Jim barely remembers his father, as he spent most of his time travelling to earth. Now he seats on the planet his father travel most, he has a strange feeling of familiarity around here.

Whitmore opens a file and put on a phone "Milo! Come downstairs!" He yells at the speaker and hangs up immediately. One minute later, a skinny young man rushes into the scene "Good evening Mr. Whitmore, what's the company. . . Mr. Hawkins!?" Milo screams taking out a crucifix from his neck and points towards Jim "I thought you're dead!". "Ha! It's his son you moron!" Whitmore laughed " Jim, here's your roommate on the trip."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Worst team ever

Milo James Thatch, 32 years of age, linguist, cartographer, bookworm. He spent most of his life with a dream of finishing his grandfather's work to find the lost city of Atlantis. Right now, he's throwing up on the deck of a ship.

"Are you ok Mr Thatch?" Jim asked rubbing the back of the skinny man in front of him. " Carrots. Why is there always carrots? I didn't even eat carrots." Milo continues throwing up. "You know, this is quite different from Montressor," Jim said. "So, have you been to London?" Milo asked, "Yeah, have not been to such place with so many similar faces." Jim live on a planet with most creatures can be distinguished by the number of limbs or the skin colour they have, quite a different experience he has as he travels to his home planet. "And what were those bodies wrapped up in a museum? Those mommies?" Jim asked. "Mummies, you mean? It's a culture many thousand years ago in Egypt to preserve their bodies for eternal life." Milo tries to explain" but they're dead!" Jim doesn't get the idea of earth cultures, his still confused on why Milo point the cross like an item on him back in the mansion. "Attention. All hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool sign...ha ha, we are all very amused." voice blared from the speakers, Milo glared at Jim who replies a mischievous smile.

The two return to the deck, "Excuse me? we need to, uh, report in." Milo ask the person in front with military Jacket. "Yes, Mr. Thatch?" "Aah! Uh, it's you!" Milo screamed as he realize the face of the lady in front of him – Helga Sinclair. "Did she break into your place and give you nightmares too?" Jim Whisper to Milo, "Don't Mention it." Milo Replies. "Blondie, I got a bone to pick with you." A little old man called Helgar, "What is it this time cookie?". "You done stuffed my wagon fullto bustin' with non-essentials. Look at all this... cinnamon, oregano, cilantro. What in the cockadoodle is cilantro? And what is this?" the old man whining with all his goods from the the cargo, this reminds Jim of the octopus alien he use to dealt with in the market. "That would ne Lettuce . . ." Helgar continued her argue with the old man, the two boys step aside "What have she done to you back then?" Milo asked silently, "What's your story?" Jim ask the man "She broke into my apartment and took everything here including myself." Milo replied, "She slept on my bed and tried to shoot my allgoods." Jim answered. An alarm eco around the deck, "all right cowboys. Pack it up and move it out. I will see you two around. . . TONIGHT." Helgar flies the boys a kiss before she left, "is it just me or you too got a bad feeling?" said Milo, the boys look at each other and decide to move into the crowded elevator.

Once they arrive the bottom, a massive submarine appear in front of them. "Cool!" Jim were amazed by its highly advance appearance, the bridge is a orange glass sphere where other part were covered by sturdy bars of steel.

Jim and Milo follow the crowd, Jim accidently kicked a box of red stick-like items. "Milo, that person dropped this" Jim passes the red stick to Milo, the man ran to the owner of the boxes in front of him. "Excuse me, Excuse me?" he wave at the person until he look at the stick Jim handed him "You dropped your dy-dy-dy-dynamite. Heh heh heh." Milo return the dynamite with shaking hands. "what else have you got in there?" Jim is curious of the box of wired looking goods. "Oh, eh, gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads... fuses, wicks, glue, and... paper clips. Big ones. You know, just, uh, office supplies." Vinny shows the boy his goods. "Jim my boy, where have you been?" Dr. Doppler greets the two man.

"Where's Cap?" Jim asked. Doppler guide the man to the back of the sub, Amelia were guiding her men to install the solar arms to the sub. "Is everything ship shape captain?" Delbert greeted Amelia. "Ship shape indeed, my love" Amelia kiss Delbert. "Good afternoon, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Thatch" the Captain greet the boys, "Good to see you in shape again. Cap" Jim salute to his captain, "May I ask captain, do we really need this much arms on board?" Jim look at the cannons on the sub, its three times regular military vessels. "Mr. Whitmore insisted we need these arms to clear barricades, and even upgraded their boiler with 2 of our solar core, the energy should last for 10 times the expedition. Even so, I've got a feeling this might not even be enough." As a woman and a cat, Amelia were sensitive than man in many things. "No matter what it is, we do this together dear." Delbert kiss Amelia on her cheeks. "Now Gentleman," Amelia straighten her back "You two shall see Mr. Whitmore before departure, I will meet you at the bridge once were under water.". "Aye! Captain!" Jim saluted, the boy hit Milo with his albow, "A-a-aye! C-captain" Milo saluted too. Amelia smile at the boys as they left "Darling, would you help me load my gears to our chamber?" the couples enter the sub.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Adventure begins

Mr Whitmore is wearing a sailor suit alongside with a tall distinguished man. "Boys, I'd like you to meet Commander Rourke. he leads the Iceland team that brought the journal back." Rourke shakes the hands of Milo before he mischievously pets Jim's head. "Pleasure to meet the grandsons of old Thaddeus and Pleiades," he greeted the two youngster in front of him.

"This was our dream and burden, now it passes on to you, complete what we have started" Mr. Whitmore Handed Milo the Journal "Your granddad always believed... you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge." He place his hand on the journal, to feel its texture before he pass it on "Well, uh, believe me this'll be small change... compared to the value of what we're gonna... learn on this trip. Yes, this should be enriching for all of us." Milo accepted the book with two hands.

Jim glared in the journal pages on milo's hand, "what's this page here saying? This leviathan?" Jim read through the familiar words on the pages, he is no stranger to the language he studied since childhood, the same language was on his father's blueprints. Milo was surprised the teen reads Atlantean with no effort, "Where did you learn this?" Milo whispers to Jim, "Its Montressean, Mom taught me this since Three." "well, its lobster and gibberish to me, aren't it my boy?" Whitmore gave Jim an eyesight he wishes to keep the fact Jim can read Atlantean to no others.

"Attention, all personal. The launch will commence in 5 minutes," a voice blared from the speakers. "My, my," Mr. Whitmore Wondered," where has the time gone?" the old man turn to Jim, he took off his earring "This belongs to your father, wish it protects you on your coming adventure' Jim took off his gold lope, Whitmore place the earring on the boy's left ear "No matter what you may face or challenge, You have the making of greatness in you, my boy, we will be proud of your decisions so will old Pleiades." Whitmore hugged the teen. "I won't let you down, Uncle Whitmore," Jim answered.

"It's time" Rourke whisper to Whitmore, the old man waves off his two sons while holding his tears, "Bye, Mr. Whitmore" Milo waves off the old man. "Take care, darling, Make us proud" the gate shuts behind them. "They will be fine Preston, Pleiades and Thaddeus will watch the boys." said Rourke. "Return them safe, or don't return." Whitmore replied with hard tone.

The hangers release the sub, the ship shaken a little. In the Bridge, the diving officers are ready to depart. "Make the depth 1-5-0 feet." Rourke send his command to Helga. "Make the depth 1-5-0 feet." she repeated the order to her fellow man. "Dive, dive!" intercom eco throughout the bridge. "Five degrees down bubble." said Amelia. "Tis gonna be a tough journey hah?" Jim speaks to Milo in pirate tone, "sure am! Cap!" Milo replied the same, the two give each other a fist bump. "We're ready commander" Amelia said to Rourke. "Take us Down! Cap!" Rourke order the departure.

The submarine dive into deep blue ocean, Milo and Jim leans on the orange glass window to gaze the wonderful blue oceanic creatures. "Wow!" a smile shows on Jim's face when he sees fishes and rocks beneath the blues. Soon the sub enters the dark zone where sun light couldn't reach.

The voice of Mrs. Packard sounded from the speakers "Attention, Tonight's supper will be baked beans. Musical program to follow. Who wrote this?" Milo decide to take a quick nap when Jim hit the shower. Milo lie down on the bed below, the man relief the stress he had so far, knowing there's a presentation going on soon. In no time he's disturbed by a voice in French accent

"You have disturbed the dirt!", Milo rubbed his eyes to find the source of the voice "uh, pardon me?". "You have disturbed the dirt!" a short animal like creature jump down from the bed above, "Dirt from around the globe, spanning the centuries!" the creature pull Milo out from his bed, showing small piles of dirt under the blanket with country flags. "What have you done! England must never merge with France!" the Mole man tidy up the dirt with a French flag. "What's it doin' in my bed?" Milo is still in shock with the Mole creature who drag him from his bed. The creature seems to be a short French person, "You ask too many questions. Who are you? Who sent you? Speak up!" the creature start interrogates Milo. "Me? I'm, uh..." Milo's answer got interrupted when the creature grabs his hand "Bah! I will know soon enough." "Hey, hey, hey! Let go!" Milo try to struggle off the pliers the man uses to pull off samples from his nails. "Do not be such a crybaby. Hold still. Aha! There you are." Mole pull out a piece of dirt from Milo's nails, analyze it through his scopes. "Now tell me your story, my little friend. Parchment fiber from the Nile circa 500 B. C. Lead pencil, number 2. Paint flecks... of a type used in government buildings. You have a cat, short-haired Persian... two years old, third in a litter of seven. There are all

the microscopic fingerprints...of the mapmaker. And linguist." Milo were confused how the man got all his information from a piece of dirt. "This is an outrage! You must leave at once! Out, out, out, out, out!" Mole shoo off the younger man till the back of his head touches a strong chest.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet the crew

"Uh-oh. Sat in the dirt, didn't you?" asked a tall man with brown skin, a towel wrap around his waist tells his in middle of shower. Milo sees Jim soaked with behind the man, he still has bubbles on his hair, with a towel on his waist. By his impression, the boy wasn't pleasant on something he got into earlier. "Jim?" Milo ask, "Blob. . ." the boy answered with bubbles from his mouth.

"Moliere, now what have I told you... about playing nice with the other kids?" the man goes in front of Mole, he holds a piece of soap in his hand "Get back. I've got soap, and I'm not afraid to use it." Mole back off with hisses. "Back, foul creature! Back to the pit from which you came!" tall man chase Mole back to his bed.

"The name's Sweet. Joshua Sweet. Medical officer." Dr. Sweet introduce himself to Milo, "Yeah, Milo Thatch." Milo introduce himself "And here's, Jim Hawkins" Milo pulls Jim to his side, he can smell the soap on Jim's body, seems the officer gave the boy some attention on his poor hygiene.

"Milo Thatch. You're my 3:00. Well, no time like the present." Sweet took out a saw from his bag. "oh, boy." Milo have seen many things in his age, but Sweet is the first person who travels with a saw. "Nice, isn't it? The catalog says that this little beauty... can saw through a femur in 28 seconds. I'm bettin' I can cut that time in half. Now, stick out your tongue and say "ahh."" "Oh, no, really, I have a... Aah." Milo tries to gently reject the man before Sweet pop a stick in his tongue. "So, where you from?" asked Sweet, Milo barely grunt an answer "Really? I have family up that way. Beautiful country up there. Do you do any fishing?" The doctor ignores Milo's garbled speech "Me? I hate fishing. I hate fish. Hate the taste, hate the smell... and hate all them little bones. Here, I'm gonna need you to fill these up." "With what?" Milo spill out the stick on his tongue. "Will Milo Thatch please report to the bridge?" Milo is relieved by the voice of Mrs. Packer on the speakers. "Thank you. I mean, uh, uh, nice meeting you." Milo left the room. "Uh-huh. Nice meeting you, too." say Dr. Sweet "And you my boy needs to learn how to wash yourself properly." He grabs Jim's relatively tidy arm. "What! Hay! Let me go!" Jim tries to struggle before Sweet lifts the boy up on his wide shoulders. "God bless the outcast, children of God" Mole sings on his bed with his hands closed.

Milo enters the bridge. The bridge has less tension compare to the time they depart, Mrs. Packer is babbling with her friend through the phone, officers and operators walking around the room with information. The Dopplers insist to stay watchful on the radar, "Too quiet, this worries me." Amelia have a strong feeling of something about to happen, "We're approaching coordinates." Delbert report the information to the crew.

Rourke is standing on the center of the bridge "All right, let's have a look around." "Aye, sir. Set course to 2-4-0 on the bow planes. Come right 2-4-0." Helga instruct the operators to prepare to search the area. "Welcome to the bridge, Mr. Thatch." Rourke greet milo's hands, he claps his hand to draw attention of the crew members. "OK, everybody...I want you to give Mr. Thatch...your undivided attention."

"Good afternoon. Can everyone hear me OK?" Milo made a poor opening, Audrey pops her gum. "Heh, OK, uh, how... how 'bout some slides? The... the first slide is a depiction of a creature. A creature so frightening... that sailors were said to be driven mad… by the mere sight of it." A slide with Milo in swimmers with his cat presented on the screen. "Uh, I'm sorry. That's... wrong." Milo took out the slide, try to find the right one " Jim, I'll deal with you later." The man whisper to himself. "Geez, I used to take lunch money...from guys like this." Audrey speaks with Spanish accent. "Anyway, this, uh... OK. This is an illustration of the Leviathan...the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis." the projector shows a slide with a lobster like creature destroying ships. "With something like that...I would have white wine, I think." Vinny comment on the slide. Jim enters the meeting "Jim my boy? you smell like soap!" Delbert asks and sniffs the boy. "Don't mention it." the boy sits next to the Dopplers.

"It's a mythical sea serpent. He's described in the Book of Job. The... the Bible says..."Out of his mouth go burning lights...sparks of fire shoot out. "But more likely it's a carving or a sculpture...to frighten the superstitious." Milo explains to the crew. "So we find this masterpiece. Then what?" Rourke asks the Cartographer. "When do we dig?" Mole is eager to find his chance of performance. "Actually, we don't have to dig. You see, according to the Journal...the path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel...at the bottom of the ocean," Milo draw a tunnel on the white board "and we'll come up a curve...into an air pocket right here...where we'll find the remnants...of an ancient highway that will lead us to Atlantis. Kind of like the grease train your sink.". "Cartographer, linguist, plumber. Hard to believe he's still single." Said Helga. "You said there'd be digging." "Go away, Mole." the meeting ends with a call from Mrs. Packer "Captain, you'd better come look at this, sir.".

"OK, class dismissed. Give me exterior lights." the light of the Submarine shows the bottom of the sea. A shadow moves beneath the ocean bed made of shipwrecks.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Contact

"Look at that. There are ships here from every era." Milo look out the window, the seabed was covered by countless shipwrecks, Milo can tell shapes of the ships from different era. Jim looked around the water and the cliffs surrounding the area, he has a strange feeling in his heart something wasn't as peaceful as it looks. "Load the cannons Doctor." Amelia whispers to her husband, "but the commander hasn't sent his order. . ." "The place is too quiet, we have no life signs anywhere," Amelia's experience tells her the area is ideal for ambush, and her feeling so far worries her further. Delbert respects the experience and judgement of his wife, he left the bridge to load the solar arms.

Mrs Packer calls the bridge through the speakers "Commander, I think you should hear this." "Yes. Mrs Packard." Rourke's attention goes to the operator. Jim take over the Shepard's Journal "Enter the lair of the Leviathan, there you will find the path to the gateway." what does it mean?" he whispers to Milo. "I begin to think this creature might not be a sculpture? Heh. . I think?" Milo answer nervously. "I'm picking up something on the hydrophone… I think you should hear." Mrs Packer speaks through the speakers. "Put it on the speakers," Rourke said. A Groaning and whooshing sound of scaled creature eco in the chamber. "All hands to station, Now!" Amelia whisper her fellow officers, "Captain, what is this move?" Helga asks Amelia "Woman's instinct." Amelia answered. "Lieutenant?" Rourke calls over Helga, Helga follows the commander when the captain keeps her eyes on the rocks around the sub.

Milo, Jim, Helga and Rourke walk to the operator's workbench. "What is it? A pod of whales?" Helga asks Mrs Packer. "Uh-uh. Bigger." "It sounds metallic. Could be an echo of one of the rocks." Rourke start guessing the source of the sound, "Do you want to do my job? Be my guest." Mrs Packer replies winningly. "Is it just me or is that getting louder?" said Milo before the sound disappear, the group have not realized Jim's earring starts glowing in red.

The chamber remains silent for a while. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. Helmsman! Bring us about. Tighten our search pattern and slow us to..." "All hands in station! NOW!" Amelia interrupted the commander before the sub crashed forcefully. The alarm bell rang through the hallway, "Out of the way!" Audrey runs to the crashing spot to check for damage. Outside the orange window, a mysterious creature with claws swims circle around the submarine, the bridge fills with the mysterious roaring sound they hear earlier.

"Tell Cookie to melt the butter...and break out the bibs. I want this lobster served on a silver platter." Rourke said to Helga. "Load the fire boys! Subpod crews, battle stations!" "Cap!" Helga turn to Amelia "Show that lobster what happens when crossing with a lass!". "Aye! Lady Lieutenant!" Amelia runs to the pod station. "Solar arms ready, Captain!" Delbert jump on a pod, "let us try on Mrs Hawkins's Recipe with this Big Fat Fish, shall we Darling?" said Amelia. "Aye captain! Let's make some fireworks boys!" Delbert launches the pods to strike.

The Leviathan is cunning in his approach, it dodges the laser cannonballs between cliffs, took down several pods with its claw. "Kinsmen, form the line of firing." Amelia lead her crew into a V shape formation, Vinny's crew formed another line behind "Line of fire ready Cap!" said Vinny. The V lines turn behind a cliff right behind the creature. "Fire!" Amelia's pod crews hit the titan's back directly, but it barely scratches its surface "What hardness are those shields?" said Delbert. The shockwaves from the battle send milo to the edge of the bridge window his eye to eye with the creature "Jiminy Christmas! It's a machine!" the creature has red mechanical eye, its tentacles were formed by tubes with metal tips.

Rourke rebalance himself on the table, got his hands on the radio "Captain! Blast that creature's soft spots! Laser Cannons! Keep it busy!" the cannon station and Amelia's crew keep firing all they have from all possible angles. The Leviathan retreats a little and shoots a blue lighting beam at the tail of the Sub. The canon stations lose power from the strike.

Audrey sees water rushing into the hallways, she and her fellow engineers run behind the closest watergate when Jim shuts it behind them. "Sir it's engineering on four" the bridge receive call, "Rourke! We took a big hit down here and we're taking on water fast." Jim took over the phone from Audrey "The ship will be paralyzed if the water reaches the first core, and we're dead if we freeze now!" Rourke open his watch "How much time to activate the second?" "Buy me Five Minute!" Jim rush to the other side of the bridge. "Ladies! No time for fun! Give it our Show Hand!" Rourke calls Amelia's crew.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Son of Man

"Doctor, is there any way to break that thick head?" Amelia enquires. Delbert Look underneath the Sub "The mud underneath us should jam it's joint but I don't see any way to deliver it?" "Yes! The Mud!" Amelia got an idea in her head "Mr. Santorini!" Amelia Call on Vinny's pod "Aye! My lady, please call me Vinny!" Amelia lead their Crew above "Bring down the cliffs!" the pods shoot the cliffs above the Leviathan, weight of rocks proves effective than blasters "How you like my mud spa?" said Vinny. The creature shoots random beams at the pods, but the falling rocks made it difficult to aim, Amelia and Vinny's pods continue the attacks. "It's working! We can bury it under the rocks!" Amelia press the line of fire further, at a certain point, she pauses the attack.

A fog covers the area, "Is it over?" Delbert asks Amelia. "What a fool I am!" Amelia feels a chill from her back "Fall back! That creature has intelligence!" Amelia retreat her crew, the Leviathan is crawling close behind the sub when they gain sight.

"Second core will activate in about a minute!" Jim return to the bridge "Look out!" Milo holds the boy for the incoming crash. The Leviathan crash the sub to the cliff near it, lights and power when silent in the vessel. "NO!" Rourke yells to the window "Battle Station! Subpods! Captain!" Helga tries to speak to the radio before a pair of red mechanical eye appear at the bridge window. The tentacles joints to prepare of the final attack in front of the crew.

Rourke hold Helga in his arm "I'm sorry dear, I wish we'd have more time.". Helga looks at the face of her commander, his face is stone sturdy for the coming attack. "I'll be right here, Forever." Said Helga. Milo sits on the chair next to him, he looks at his grandfather's journal, "It's over." he says to himself. It's all over, the shadow of death covers the bridge in the coming of the finale.

"No! No! No!" Jim runs to the front of bridge. The teen faces the titan, "This will not end here!" his red glowing earring turns blue and gleams brighter and brighter the crew can see it. Jim's heart beats madly, "Pahtim?" the boy's eye glows with his hair grow long and turns into silver. "Old Pleiades!" Rourke and the crew sees Jim's body ascend slowly to center of the sphere. A mighty bright light field burst from Jim's chest, it passes through the crew and submarine walls. The light field stun the creature's claws and disturbs the forming beams in its mouth, the lightings scatter around the area.

"Incoming!" Amelia dodges the scatter beams "Jim?" the captain sees a blue light field covering the submarine. The titan rebalanced quickly, "What have happened?" Milo watches the light fill the sphere with glowing scriptures. Jim glared at the titan ahead, he opens his arms. The crystal on Jim's earring shines brighter, the crew cover their eyes from its brightness. Light shines in the area, the field covering the vessel glows stronger with the light it contains. "Yaahh!" Jim roar and slam his arms, the field explode and slam the Leviathan to a cliff, burying it with rain of falling rocks.

The light and scriptures are gone, the bridge's electricity back on. Jim's body slowly descend to the metallic ground, his hair returns to brunette, "I knew you'd follow." Rourke sees a shadow from the weak light before it disappears, the crystal became dust. Helga runs over "His still breathing." said Helga. "Hello? What's that light just now? Are we Dead?" voice of Audrey comes from the radio. "Report Damage." Rourke asks the officers. "We've lost the laser cannons from the crash, I don't want to be around when that thing wakes." Audrey speak through the radio. "You heard the lady. Let's move! Move!" He turns to Helga "Bring the boy to safety." Helga carries Jim with her arms. "He took his suitcase? Marge, honey, I don't think he's comin' back." "Packard, Sound the alarm!" Helga tries to order the operator lady to sound the alarm when she's still talking to her friend. "Packard!" Helga yells. "I have to call you back. No, no, I'll call you." Mrs. Packard sounds the alarm "All hands, abandon ship.".

"Move it people! Sometime today will be nice!" Dr. Sweet and Milo enters the escape pod, followed by Helga and Rourke. "Come on! Everybody grabs a seat and buckle on!" Helga place Jim next to Milo, he buckles the boy's seatbelt, Jim remains unconscious.

A blue beam break through the pile of rocks, "Lieutenant!" Rourke urges Helga "I'm working on it!". The Leviathan breaks through the rocks above it, and shoots a beam to the submarine body. "rahhh!" Helga kicks the machine, somehow turns it on. "Hang on." the pods leave the entrance before the submarine explodes behind them. "Where to, Mr. Thatch?" Rourke asks like a taxi driver. Milo flip pages in the Shepherd's Journal "We're looking for a big crevice of some kind.". "There! Up ahead." Rourke discover a crevice ahead. "Captain? I got the boy, we're heading to the entrance!" Helga speak to Amelia through radio "All craft, make your mark". "Aye! 20 degrees down angle." Amelia lead the subpods to the crevice.

"Right behind you!" Delbert scream to the giant creature behind them. "Sacre bleu!" Mole dodges the coming beam attack. "We're getting killed out there! Look out!" sounds of battle echo through the radio. "It's only a grease trap. Its just like a sink. It's only a grease trap. Its just like a sink!" Milo tries to calm himself with mumbling.

"Watch out!" Amelia sees Jim's pod facing to a dark rock ahead before a beam scatters the rock. "Did it miss?" Amelia look at the creature, it kept attacking pods nearby, the captain decides to keep this in her mind. The crew passes a valley when beams keep shooting behind them, least half of the crew got hit by rocks or lighting beams.

Finally, they escaped the creature after a narrow tunnel, the pods ascend to a cave with ruins ahead.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ruins and Memories

Dr. sweet place boats made of hats on the water, each boat have a candle on it. Rourke hand his hat to the doctor making it another boat. "Seven hours ago, we started this expedition...with 200 of the finest men and women I've ever known. We're all that's left." The team face down to mourn their lost comrades, "I won't sugar-coat it, gentleman. We have a crisis on our hands." He hold Helga's shoulder, "But we've been up this particular creek before...and we've always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now" Rourke walk to the entrance ahead. "From here on in, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, everyone works." Rourke faces Milo "Looks like all our chances for survival...rest with you, Mr. Thatch. You and that little book." Milo's eye land on the book he received from his grandfather, they have come so far with no way to turn around. "We're all gonna die." Said Mrs. Packard.

"OK, people. Saddle up." Rourke clap his crew to work. "Lieutenant, I want this convoy moving five minutes ago." Helga places Jim inside the convoy, the boy remains unconscious. "He will be fine, stay with him." Rourke comforts Helga. "Moliere, you're on point. No, Vinney, Audrey's taking the oiler. You know the rules. I want you 50 yards...behind that truck at all times. And, Packard, put out that cigarette…." "Beep. Beep beep. Beep." Rourke were interrupted when Milo beeping the horn on his vehicle. Rourke squeak off the horn "Are you sure you've checked out this class of vehicle?" "Uhh…." "Can you drive a truck?" Milo enters the truck, "Pfft! Heh heh. Of course I can drive a truck. I mean, sure, you got your steering...and your gas and your brake...and, of course, this metal, uh, looking... thing." Rourke stares at Milo. "OK, so it was a bumper car at Coney Island... but it's the same basic principle!" Rourke sighs before he left Milo behind. Milo obviously unable to drive a truck, his vehicle walks like an old lady on stairs. "Come on!" Drivers are impatience on Milo's speed "Can I walk on foot?" said Mrs. Packard. Finally, the crew just tie Milo's truck behind Mole's digger.

"Uhh. . . " Jim opens his eyes, he was in a kind of vehicle. "Wakie wakie, cabin boy?" Helga is sitting next to Jim. "What happen? Are we . . . did I just see my Dad?" Jim runs to the curtain behind the truck, he falls over behind the driver's seat when his leg got trapped by his long hair. " Hold on there, Rapunzel." Rourke smile at the boy from the driver's seat. "Here, let me take care of it, princess." Helga crabs the boy to seat in front of her.

Helga gently trims off the long hair, Jim is a bit nervous when the woman tries to shoot him now holding a pair of scissors behind his neck. Helga's attention lands on Jim's ear "Your earring," Jim takes off the earring, the empty mount reminds him of the day he sees his father gone for good. Helga hand the brunette a silver loop, "You'd better cover it with something." Jim saw a name on the loop "Who's Thomas?" he asks. "My little brother, he never returns from the frontline." Helga holds the loop in her hand. "I'm sorry." Jim said, Helga smile and shake her head, "Seems we're all familiar to empty seats at supper." She looks at Rourke. Helga place the loop on Jim's ear, she continues to trim the boy's hair.

"Here you go!" Helga tie up a rat tail for Jim, she fails to stop herself from a drop of tear in her left eye, the brunette looks too familiar of her lost family member. The crew set camp next to the ruin of a temple. "Jimmy, you'd better check on the Dopplers, they are dead worry on you." Rourke give Jim a bag of supplies, "you will be assisting the cook during the expedition, the Captain mentioned you're experienced in kitchen work." That reminds Jim the first time being assigned as cabin boy, this time he accepts it gratefully. Jim left the truck and walk to Amelia's tent. "Don't get personal, Lieutenant. No one can replace Thomas." Said Rourke, "it's just a trinket." Helga answers with a low voice.

"Jim! You're alive!" Delbert hugs the boy with all his strength. "Mr. Hawkins, I have many questions regarding you and your father who once lead this expedition." Amelia faces Jim with a straight posture, she had many unanswered questions from what she sees in the expedition, and they all strangely point to her cabin boy. "But now, I'd let you rest on your own." She decides to find the answer with her eyes instead of interrogating a teen "You will share a tent with Mr. Thatch, you will report duty to Mr. Cookie early in the morning.". Jim head to Milo's tent, the light is still on. "Reading late?" Jim asks, Milo opens the tent and let the boy in. "Yeh. . . Yeah!" He clears a place for the brunette, "After all, I'm not too fluent with this gibberish." Milo shows Jim the journal. "My mom taught me Montressean when I'm young, I thought it's just gibberish she made up for fun." Jim remembers the language from his father's prints and journals. "Your mother, you mean Sarah Hawkins?" Milo knows Jim's mother. Jim is surprise that Milo have connections with his family. "Sarah, heh. . Mrs Hawkins. Use to babysits me." Sarah watches Milo during his childhood, until she moves out with Pleiades. "She assisted the translation back then, along with Mr. Hawkins." Milo begins to form the picture. Sarah Hawkins, major assistant of the founders of the expedition, somehow mastered Atlantean from her husband, and she passes it on to her son. Jim and Milo spent time in the journal, until they finally consumed by tiredness.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Under road

The expedition crew were recruited from many places, from the cold lands of Russia, to the warm coast of Boston and even the cliffs of planet Montressor. They come for many reasons, Money, Knowledge, Fame… but at this very moment, one thought united all scattered crews into one combined will "We're all goanna Dia.".

The under roads are likely the strangest thing on earth, it has its own climate system, all kinds of strange creatures lurking in the rocks, and never mention the ruins collapsing by any wrong touching hands. Jim's Jacket were lost in the earlier collapse ruin, leaving him with the same green tank top with the rest of the crew, that nearly killed him when the crew faces a hailing frost the next day. Good thing about the Russians are they always bring extra coats to keep warm, the crew survived the storm.

They walked for least 1 week, Milo's journey is useful to deliver them from wrong path, but even the man must admit the journey didn't mention where to find supplies. Captain Amelia lead a team of hunters to find supplies in the ruins, the feline can fetch water and dried oats from the trickiest spot of the under road, the crew have less worries on starving, the problems are in the kitchen.

First of all, Jim adapted the alien flavours for years, the clam chowder his mother served Helga was his least favourite. Secondly, Cookie the chef hardly makes any earthly flavours, most of the crew take his cooking for no better than survival, though sometimes there are comments saying they prefer death.

"Come and get it! For the appetizer, Caesar salad... escargot... and your Oriental spring rolls." Cookie serve the crew with smashes only imaginable to he or Jim. Milo and the Dopplers hardly shares supper with the crew, they were rather too focus on their work, or they do live in another planet in many ways. "It's not as bad as the Legacy…" said Dilbert, "There you go, Milo. Put some meat on that skinny bones of yours." Amelia pour her serve on Milo's plate. "You know, we've been pretty tough on the foreigners." Said Vinny "What do you say we cut them some slack?" Said Dr. Sweet, "Hey, Milo! Cap! Why don't

you experts come sit with us?" he waves the groups over.

"Really?" Said Dr. Dilbert "You don't mind?" Vinny wave the group over "Nah. Park it here." Said Vinny. "Gee, this is great. I mean, you know... it's an honor to be included in your...Pbbbbbt" Milo's opening was interrupted by a fart bag planted by mole. "Mole!" said the crew around the fire. "Ah, forgive me. I could not resist." Mole apologies with the least of sincerity on his face, but more of a bush as he takes it as an accomplishment. The crew start discussing the content from the Journal, leaving Jim to work with Cookie near the stove.

"So, boy!" said Cookie. "Yes, Mr. Cookie?" Jim rarely speak to any crew members, he was too busy being unconscious from shockwaves of blue light, or the duty to feed an entire crew along with their unsatisfied anger from the taste. "The commander mentioned you sailed on a boat, aren't ya fella?" as a survivor from the first expedition, Cookie have tones of questions to ask Jim, "It's quite a journey, we go on a ride to a planet full of treasure…" this reminds Jim how he go on the RLS legacy with the Dilbert family, the mentorship from space pirate John Silver, the journey do change his life, he's no longer the boy who tried to kill himself with a hundred ways.

"Hay! Cook!" the father and son conversation ended with a rough sound from an angry officer. "I had enough of your lousy cooking, especially with that alien boy's squid inked tongue!" Jim intend to reason with the officer, not before Cookie step ahead of him. "You better not mess with the cook, or we might serve your eyes for tomorrow's breakfast!" cookie point a fork to the officer's throat. The mad officer pick up the knife from the chopping board, Jim landed his hand on the laser pistol on his belt. Out of the tense, Cookie parried the officer's knife with his fork. "One Five Three! Six Four Two! " Cookie land a set of attacks on the officer, pushes the bigger man to the nearby rock "and launch!" he nailed the officer's shirt on the rock behind him.

"COOL!" Jim never sees a person fight with such disadvantage, the officer is double the size of the cook, the old man cleverly attacks in tricky directions to render his opponent's strength useless. "Now you will wash all the dish, before I place this fork between your legs!" Cookie make the officer do all the washing for the night. "Have you learned fencing, Boy?" Cookie asks Jim. "No, I was involved in some fist fights, or with guns, but no, no swords." Jim remembered a dummy in his home, with an empty sword stand his father left behind. "Your father was a skilled fighter, son." said Cookie. The old man tells Jim about his training, Pleiades Hawkins was the coach of the first expedition, he trained the crew members in survival, engineering, and combat. Jim remember his father trained with a blue crystal cutlass in his childhood. His father never allows him to touch the blade, though Jim can remember the sword glows in the dark, clear blue crystal with inscriptions inserted to a golden totem hilt.

"So, what are you waiting for, Jimmy?" Cookie's question makes Jim confuse. "I thought you're here to train?" said Cookie. "ah…Sure, Mr. Cookie." Jim accepted Cookie's offer. On the following days, Cookie have Jim to do all forms of training, the boy is a quick learner, took no time to learn all skills he need through the expedition. That night, Cookie opened his diary "So, you finally pass on your blood line, Father." He picked up a photo with young Cookie with Pleiades Hawkins in front of an orphanage. He wrote down his process of the expedition, with the daily improved recipe, Jim's training, and he signed the page - James Cook.


End file.
